kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Jenner
Kylie Jenner (born Kylie Kristen Jenner on August 10, 1997) is an American reality television star known for appearing on the E! reality TV show Keeping Up With The Kardashians. Early Life Kylie was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the youngest daughter of Caitlyn (then Bruce) and Kris Jenner. She has an older sister Kendall. From her dad's previous marriage, Kylie has three older half-brothers: Burt, Brandon & Brody and an older half-sister Casey. From her mom's previous marriage, she has three older half-sisters Kourtney, Kim & Khloé and an older half-brother Rob. Kylie is of English, Scottish, Irish, Dutch, German & French descent. Her godmother is Kathie Lee Gifford. She has five half-nephews; Mason and Reign Disick, Saint West, Bodhi Jenner and Luke Marino and six half-nieces: Penelope Disick, North West, Dream Kardashian, Eva Jenner and Isabella and Francesca Marino. Kylie attended Sierra Canyon School where she was a member of the cheerleading squad. She later left in 2012 to do homeschooling due to her career. Kylie graduated from the private online school, Laurel Springs High School, in July 2015. Career Kylie began her modeling career with the Sears' line "Crush Your Style" and has done photo shoots with photographer Nick Saglimbeni. She also has modeled for her cousin Natasha's clothing company. Kylie has expressed an interest in acting as well, but has explained that college is a greater priority. She modeled for Canadian singer Avril Lavigne's clothing line "Abbey Dawn" during the 2011 New York Fashion Week. Kylie modeled for the official Hello Kitty Launch for American clothing retailer Forever 21 in Los Angeles. Seventeen chose Kylie and her Kendall as Style Stars of 2011 and as the new 'Style Ambassadors' for the magazine. Kylie and Kendall hosted red carpet events for "Glee: The 3D Concert Movie" and "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 in Los Angeles." On March 12, 2012, they also did an interview in the Bing Box at "The Hunger Games" premiere. Kylie has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI nail polish brand called "Wear Something Spar-kylie" and "Rainbow in the S-kylie." The latter is a best-selling product in the Kardashian Kolor nail polish line. Kylie appeared on the cover of Seventeen's Back-To-School September issue along with Kendall. On February 8, 2013, Jenner and Kendall launched a women's clothing line of their own design called "Kendall & Kylie" which is available exclusively at PacSun. Kylie and her sister Kendall released a science fiction novel called "Rebels: City of Indra" which is about two girls with superpowers who embark on a journey. Kylie spoke about the novel, saying: "The fans seem to love it. That’s why we did it, characters names are Lex and Livia. I think we wanted to make Lex more like me and Livia more like Kendall, and they kind of evolved into their own characters." Kylie announced that she hopes to pursue an acting career, saying: "Right now I love designing and I want to pursue that career once I turn 18, but acting is something I would regret not giving a chance when I'm older, so I would love to try it and see if I like it, I used to do plays in school and then in my community. I would participate in all of them 'til I was 13." Kylie & Kendall served as co-hosts for 2014 Much Music Video Awards in which she made her acting debut in a promo for the show. Personal Life Kylie cites Nicole Richie as her fashion icon. She cites Britney Spears, Tyga, Drake, Eminem and Chris Brown as her favorite music artists. In February of 2015, Kylie purchased a $2.7 million five-bedroom, 5.5 bath mansion in a gated community in Calabasas, California. She began living there on her 18th birthday. Kylie dated artist Tyga. They confirmed their relationship in March 2015 after speculation that they were dating. They broke up in May 2016. But, in July 2016 they got back together. Kylie has 4 dogs: Ernie, Norman, Bambi and Penny. Penny was an early 19th birthday present from her friend Jordyn Woods. She also has a bunny named Bruce. Ernie.jpg|Ernie Norman.jpg|Norman Bambi.jpg|Bambi Penny.png|Penny Bunny Bruce.png|Bruce rs_600x600-141229061122-600-Kylie-Jenner-Dog-Norman-JR1-122914.jpg sophia.jpg Category:Kardashian Klan Category:Females